Against the World
"Against the World" is the 31st story mission in Infamous. Synopsis John White contacts Cole and informs him that Kessler has turned Sasha's mind control agent into a gas and is using hot-air gas balloons to spray it all over each district of Empire City. John warns Cole that in order to stop them, he'll have to destroy the UAV's protecting the balloon before finding a way to disable its shields. Once the shield is down, he advises Cole to detach the platform, allowing the balloon to drift away. Historic District Following the marker on his GPS, Cole follows the progress of the first balloon though the Historic District, and destroys the UAV. Wasting no time, he summons a Lightning Storm, obliterates the balloon's shields and leaps onto the platform. He decouples the balloon from its gas distributor canisters, then jumps away as the balloon's ballast falls to the street below. Warren District As he makes his way to the second balloon, Cole receives a call from Zeke, who is asking for his friend's forgiveness. Zeke understands that he's probably the last person Cole wants to speak to, but wanted to tell him that he didn't know what was going to happen with Trish. Cole makes no reply and heads over into the Warren. Noting how the “gas is making everyone nuts,” Cole once again disables the balloon's protection before detaching the gas canisters. John contacts Cole and congratulates him on slowing the spread of the gas, and then advises him that there are two balloons in the Neon District. Neon District Heading into the Neon District, Cole is contacted twice. First, Sasha contacts him telepathically, at first upset with Kessler, then she becomes excited with the idea of Cole electrocuting the man responsible for her plight. Making his way past Eagle Point Penitentiary, Cole receives a call from Moya, who tries to reason with him. She explains her actions by pointing out the dangers of the Ray Sphere, describing it as “a weapon of ultimate destruction,” but Cole snubs her, telling her to “find another lapdog.” Reaching the third balloon, Cole not only has to deal with the UAV protecting the balloon, but three turrets attached to the platform. Once all the obstacles are dealt with, he detaches the platform and moves onto the last balloon. Guarding the final balloon is a Reaper Conduit, though Cole isn't able to fight him until the balloons shield is disabled. After he defeats the Reaper, he is able to detach the last of the gas canisters, clearing the skies of the toxic menaces for good, and saving the citizens of Empire City from becoming mind-controlled slaves. Gallery Against the World 1.jpg|Tracking a balloon. Against_the_World_2.jpg|Breaking through the balloons shields. Against_the_World_4.jpg|Cole makes his way to the Warren. Against_the_World_5.jpg|The balloon in the Warren. Against_the_World_3.jpg|On the gas canisters platform. Trivia * The shields on each balloon will recharge after a short while. * When you use Lightning Storm near the balloons, it will auto-target them and hit them continuously for several seconds instead of moving in a line like it usually does. * If Cole falls to the ground below the balloon, he will quickly be affected by the gas and attacked by the citizens already experiencing the effects of it. ** Also, being affected by the gas will temporarily impair his ability to jump or use his powers. * Whilst on the balloons platform, shooting the balloon kill Cole and cause the mission to fail. ** Even after he releases the balloon, shooting it can still kill him. * Using Polarity Wall in conjunction with Lightning Storm, whilst bring down the shields on the last two balloons, protects Cole from the turrets. * Shocking the Reaper Conduit on the final balloon will force him to teleport to a rooftop, making it easier to fight him. * Some civilians may still attack Cole after he has disposed of all of the balloons. * During this mission, Brandon Carey, a character Cole has previously met in the mission "Blood Trail," is encountered on the street as one of the infected citizens, regardless of Cole's karma choice in that mission. He carries his white crowbar and will attempt to attack Cole, alongside other citizens affected by the gas. This is most likely a glitch that wasn't intended. Video Category:Story missions in Infamous